


Ниндзя!

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Находясь в нашем реальном мире, Наруто пытается убедить Саске в том, что да, он действительно ниндзя!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ниндзя!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344907) by Ladelle. 



\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал Наруто, смотря честными-пречестными глазами. Серьёзный голос в сочетании с обаянием и тем, как сильно он сжимал стакан воды, указывали на то, что парень настроен решительно.  
\- Саске, я – _ниндзя_.  
На несколько секунд в воздухе повисла тишина, после чего изящная рука взмыла вверх, привлекая внимание официантки.  
\- Счёт, пожалуйста.  
\- Саске! – Наруто практически лёг на стол, поймал руку друга и прижал её к поверхности стола. – Я серьёзно! Естественно ты мне не поверил, они ведь _заставили_ тебя забыть!  
\- Забыть что? И кто такие эти «они»? – после изнурительного экзаменационного дня у Саске уже не осталось терпения и выдержки на разыгравшееся воображение Наруто.  
Сжимая руку друга в своей, Наруто растёкся по столу как блин на сковородке, а их лица разделяла лишь пара сантиментров.  
– _Нас!_  
Этот возглас привлёк внимание нескольких любопытных глаз за столиками, и щёки Саске вмиг приобрели густой красный оттенок.  
– Мы уже закончили.  
Саске встал из-за стола, одновременно пытаясь высвободиться из крепкой хватки Наруто. Голубоглазый блондин протёр собой поверхность, задев стакан, и тот изящно окатил водой ничего не подозревающего прохожего.  
И как по давно приевшемуся сценарию «этой-футболке-уже-пять-лет-но-она-мне-очень-дорога», жертва потребовала извинений, и Саске, наконец, высвободился. Наруто несколько раз извинился, слишком отвлекаясь на пострадавшего, чтобы заметить, как Саске положил деньги на стол и поспешил на выход.  
\- Саске!  
Даже не оглянувшись, парень вышел на улицу, услышав вдогонку:  
\- Твой брат убил всю семью! Ты же должен помнить деревню! А твои глаза, они..  
Придержав почти закрывшуюся дверь, Саске засунул голову в образовавшуюся щель и крикнул:  
\- У меня [астигматизм](http://www.excimerclinic.ru/astigmatism/), идиот!  
Старик, стоящий рядом Наруто поинтересовался, а не снимают ли они фильм. Официант же, напротив, попросил Наруто покинуть их заведение.  
\- Саске!  
Темноволосый парень двадцати одного года от роду спешил к своей машине, и отзываться не торопился. Уже трижды за эту неделю Наруто пытался что-то ему доказать, и даже если это ставило его в неловкое положение, всё оказалось лишь вершиной айсберга.  
Руки обхватили его за плечи и дёрнули назад:  
\- Не вынуждай меня с тобой драться.  
Голос Наруто был таким уверенным, как будто он и вправду обладал боевыми способностями, хотя на самом деле они отсутствовали. Саске же, в отличие от друга, воспитывался на боевых искусствах, так что для него это было что-то сродни религии.  
\- Наруто, пусти.  
\- Знаю, это попахивает безумием...  
Парень вздохнул и принялся массировать основание носа, пытаясь подавить зачатки головной боли.  
\- Наруто. Два дня назад ты бросил пластмассовую фигурку покемона в нашего преподавателя, заявив, что эта звёздочка – оружие ниндзя..  
\- Из всего того, что у меня оказалось под рукой, эта штука более-менее напоминала их оружие... – прервал расстроенный Наруто.  
\- Затем, ты пытался убедить меня в том, что можешь себя клонировать и нацепил белокурый парик на надувную куклу, после чего нас задержали за учинённый в парке беспорядок.  
Наруто на это как-то нелепо улыбнулся, и Саске очень надеялся, что такой отклик вызван чувством позора и вины. Прежде чем Саске смог обдумать все варианты этой внезапной улыбки, выражение на лице друга сменилось упрямством.  
\- Но я _могу_ себя клонировать! – с этими словами он сел на корточки и начал в определённой последовательности жестикулировать руками – а брюнет в это время преспокойно вынул из кармана ключи от машины. Глаза Наруто чуть не вылезли из орбит от возмущения.  
\- Ты – мой лучший друг! Ты должен мне _верить_! – Он бросил на Саске полный обиды взгляд, а тот сел за руль и поджал губы, сдерживаясь от ядовитого комментария. Парень решил действовать по-другому.  
\- Наруто, сегодня – четверг. Я устал, а завтра у меня последние экзамены. У нас была длинная и сложная неделя, и я тебе настоятельно советую хорошенько выспаться, или сходить к психиатру, или заняться чем-нибудь ещё, что направит твою неуёмную энергию в нужное русло.  
\- Но Саске..  
\- Если ты захочешь продолжить эту странную игру, тогда встретимся завтра после трёх часов. Я сам выберу принимать мне в этом участие или нет, но, ради бога, думай, прежде чем что-то делать.  
После этих слов, Саске поехал домой и перед его глазами отчётливо стоял образ обиженного Наруто.

\- Саске!  
Карандаш заштриховывал кружки в тесте так, как будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Хотя, так оно и было. Если он провалит хоть один экзамен, родители его убьют.  
\- Сааааааскеееее!  
Он так сильно надавил на карандаш, что чуть не продырявил лист. Осталось 20 вопросов. Всего 20, а потом..  
\- САС..  
\- Молодой человек, и что вы, спрашивается, делаете?  
Саске занервничал, когда услышал громкий треск, но последней каплей стал Наруто, который сидел на ветке дерева прямо под окном его аудитории и смотрел так, как будто ему нужно сказать что-то невообразимо важное.  
\- Эм.. Прошу прощения. Мне очень нужно поговорить с Саске. – Наруто провёл рукой по волосам и обаятельно улыбнулся, а преподаватель, по всей видимости, совсем растерялся и потерял дар речи. Впрочем, он справился со своим замешательством достаточно быстро:  
\- Обычно люди пользуются дверью, - учитель скрестил руки на груди и приподнял бровь.  
Саске судорожно заштриховывал оставшиеся кружки ответов, краем уха слыша, как Наруто неуклюже спрыгнул с дерева, крикнув при этом, что он цел, а ещё через несколько секунд парень услышал, как скрипнула входная дверь в здание. Запястье словно горело, когда он быстро взял лист и вскочил с места, стараясь успеть до прихода Наруто.  
Однако учитель сам к нему подошёл, забрал листок с ответами, и блондин всё-таки зашёл внутрь. Саске поёжился.  
\- Пожалуйста, простите. Мы уже уходим.  
Усы мужчины, видимо, жили собственной жизнью. Они насмешливо изогнулись, прежде чем учитель спросил:  
\- Я просто умираю от любопытства. Скажите, что же имеет такую важность, что вы даже забрались на дерево?  
Саске уже в который раз за эту неделю пожалел о том, что он вообще родился на этот свет. Но, как бы то ни было, Наруто выглядел не менее обеспокоенным, и у него появилась надежда, что на этот раз его лучший друг придумает хорошую правдоподобную ложь.  
\- Ну.. Понимаете, есть одни ниндзя и...  
\- Ниндзя, - уточнил преподаватель.  
Саске закрыл глаза рукой, а Наруто тем временем, продолжал:  
\- И они..  
Брюнет захлопнул рот друга рукой и принялся извиняться.  
\- Он с драмкружка. Его хлебом не корми – дай сыграть на публику. До свидания, учитель.  
Никто даже глазом моргнуть не успел, как Саске вместе с другом выскочили в коридор. Адреналин в крови зашкаливал, сердце бешено колотилось и он испытывал безумное желание повалить Наруто на пол и выбить из него всю дурь.  
\- Знаешь, а ты выглядишь невероятно сексуально, когда такой взвинченный, - шутливо протянул блондин.  
\- Как я выгляжу? Наруто, кто-то треснул тебя по голове? Кто-то по имени Сакура? Видимо, конкретно тебя приложила, - и с самым серьёзным видом он постучал Наруто по голове.  
\- Ты совсем не понимаешь, о чём я? – нахмурился Наруто.  
Саске переборол в себе желание съязвить:  
\- И какой первый ключ к разгадке?  
Крепко задумавшись, Наруто, казалось, пытался отследить точку отсчёта в этой истории. – Когда ты пытался меня убить.  
Саске, который уже был готов выплюнуть едкий комментарий в ответ на реплику друга, внезапно передумал.  
\- И с чего бы мне тебя убивать? [Старью](http://poke-universe.ru/dex/bw/120.html), надувная кукла, ты, лазающий по деревьям и прерывающий мой последний экзамен…  
\- На прошлой неделе мне приснился _сон_.  
Последнее слово парень произнёс так, как если бы Саске знал наверняка, что именно было в этом самом сне, а ещё с такой интонацией, как будто в любую секунду на них мог напасть беспощадный серийный убийца.  
\- О чём ты говоришь? – спросил он, приподняв бровь. Вопрос был задан из чистого любопытства. Если Наруто сходит с ума, Саске, по крайней мере, имеет право знать причину его помешательства.  
Голубые глаза сузились, и он посмотрел по сторонам, как если бы собирался выдать великую тайну.  
\- Мой сон о _ниндзя_ , - выдохнул он.  
\- И видимо, я был сильным и беспощадным.  
Наруто кивнул.  
\- Я пытался убить ниндзя в твоём сне? – вздохнул Саске.  
\- Ты хотел убить меня.  
Саске лишь отмахнулся:  
\- Ну и? Однажды тебе приснилось, что я – водитель грузовика с мороженым. Думаешь, такое может произойти?  
Блондин принялся оценивающе его разглядывать.  
\- Не нужно отвечать, - нахмурился брюнет.  
\- Саске, ты помешался и убил своего брата, после чего стал искать способ, как прикончить и меня тоже.  
Парень фыркнул:  
\- О, а это мысль, - сарказм был близким другом Саске, конечно не считая Наруто.  
В коридор начали стекаться сдавшие зачёты студенты. Саске взял Наруто за руку и пошёл к выходу учебного заведения. Чтобы скрыться от любопытных ушей и глаз, он остановился в тени, отбрасываемой зданием.  
\- Ясно. Значит, я пытался убить несколько человек в твоём сне. Поехали дальше. Что ещё?  
\- Дай мне доказать, что всё это не выдумки. Пожалуйста. – так уверенно говорить о чём-то настолько нелогичном было не характерно для Наруто, и на короткий миг Саске даже почувствовал укол совести… ровно до того момента, пока не вспомнил, что друг принимает его за какого-то ассасина.  
\- Наруто…  
\- Пожалуйста, - в голубых глазах ещё никогда не было столько мольбы. Саске мысленно прокрутил все события недели и покорно вздохнул, поставив их дружбу превыше собственной гордости.  
Ведь хуже уже не будет?

\- Теперь можешь открыть глаза.  
Саске открыл, подозрительно посмотрел по сторонам и нахмурился.  
\- Я вижу твоё имя на прилепленной к мосту тряпке.  
Но даже это было преувеличением. В близ самого популярного места для пикника во всём городе протекала речка, через которую был перекинут маленький мостик. Наруто положил на него дырявое полотенце, по краям которого он изобразил какие-то загогулины, а в центре, словно заголовок, красовалась надпись: «Великий мост Наруто».  
\- Да! Помнишь? – Наруто был так воодушевлён, что какая-то часть Саске даже пожалела о том, что ничего не помнит. Хотя, возможно и то, что эта часть его сущности просто хотела уйти домой. Он был ужасно голоден, а этот ручей мог предложить ему только раков.  
Саске пригляделся к каракулям на изодранном куске ткани.  
\- Я припоминаю уроки прикладного искусства в третьем классе.  
\- Да нет же! Нет! – Наруто подпрыгнул и раскинул руки в стороны так широко, как только мог, после чего немного поболтал ими в воздухе, пытаясь хоть как-то подстегнуть воображение Саске. – Ну представь мост пошире и подлиннее! И больше воды вокруг! И ещё здесь был один качок с напарником. Ну, напарник больше на девчонку смахивал… И ты чуть не умер! И тогда я рассвирепел и обернулся Лисом, а потом…  
\- Ты превратился в лису? Я думал, ты был ниндзя.  
\- Не в лису, а в _Лиса_. И я – ниндзя. В меня запечатали Демона-лиса. – Наруто кивнул и бодро помахал руками над рисунком, при этом очень напоминая фокусника, который ждёт, что объект под его ладонями превратится во что-то неожиданное и удивительное.  
\- Угу, - Саске обернулся, чтобы убедиться в том, что никто из прохожих не услышал того, что сказал Наруто. Из всего, что рассказал ему друг, Саске пока пришёл к следующему:  
1\. В этом сне Наруто обладал невероятной силой, к примеру, для самозащиты он мог превратиться в бревно.  
2\. Видимо, Саске нереально устал от выходок Наруто и поэтому пытался его убить.  
3\. После того, как план с расплатой провалился, всю свою дальнейшую жизнь он убегал и скрывался от Наруто, пользуясь при этом специальной силой, которая, как убедился Саске, прославляла астигматизм.  
\- Я ничего не вспомнил, - сказал Саске, надеясь на то, что Наруто прекратит восхищаться своими каракулями на полотенце. Такой небрежный почерк могли принять за REDRUM*, особенно если учесть, что парень использовал именно красную краску. – Следующий ключ.  
Наруто расстроился, но не сдался.

\- Та-да!  
Саске посмотрел на фотографию, которую дал ему Наруто и задался вопросом, на кой фиг друг прилепил головы мультяшных героев поверх высеченных на горе [Рашмор](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%A0%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80) лиц президентов. На этот раз, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как с помощью этого Наруто подведёт его на шаг ближе к разгадке.  
\- Узнаёшь? – Наруто перегнулся через плечо Саске, пытаясь найти в этих беспристрастных задумчивых глазах хоть какой-то проблеск узнавания.  
Саске облизал губы.  
\- Похоже, сегодня ты не настроен патриотично. Чем тебе не угодил Вашингтон? А Линкольн вообще похож на женщину.  
Наруто отобрал у Саске фотографию и потряс ей прямо у него перед носом.  
\- Все они – Хокаге!  
\- Хо..чего? – Саске чувствовал себя так, словно его зашвырнули в параллельную реальность. Когда-то он хотел побывать на съезде [«Звёздного пути»](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%82%D1%8C), просто чтобы познакомиться с актёрами. Но передумал из опасения, что его заберут в несуществующий мир с выдуманным языком.  
Наруто сейчас производил такое же впечатление.  
\- Хокаге, - повторил блондин. – Правители нашей деревни. Они высечены на этой горе и приглядывают за деревней.. – парень внезапно прервал свой рассказ, бросил взгляд на Саске и помрачнел.  
\- Ничего? – уточнил он, сильнее потряхивая фотографией, быть может, рассчитывая на то, что от неё отделятся волшебные частички воспоминаний и впитаются в Саске.  
Брюнет покачал головой.  
\- У меня есть ещё кое-что в запасе, что может помочь… - сказал он, а Саске почувствовал небывалое облегчение от того, что всё это скоро закончится. Парень тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Давай уже, - он не мог просто стоять и ждать, когда голову Наруто посетит другая навязчивая мысль.  
Наруто смял фотографию, бросил её через плечо и, в одно стремительное движение, прикоснулся своими губами к губам брюнета. Саске замер и внезапно ощутил, что около ста девчонок готовятся отделать Наруто за всё хорошее, но чувство постепенно сошло на нет.  
Залившись стыдливым румянцем, он отступил назад, не зная что сказать, потому что чей-то голосок в его голове что-то пробормотал, а потом затих, окончательно его запутав.  
Наруто открыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию друга и спросил, едва шевеля губами:  
\- Вспомнил?  
\- То, что ты – идиот? – Саске вытер губы, пытаясь вернуть себе чувство мужского достоинства, которое Наруто украл несколько секунд назад. – Я иду домой, - круто развернувшись, он поспешил прочь.  
\- Я всегда буду следовать за тобой, Саске! – завопили ему вдогонку.  
У Саске не хватило смелости ответить, что он никогда не будет убегать.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с Саске! Это очень важно! – звонкий голос Наруто эхом разнёсся по всему общежитию, и все три сожителя брюнета по комнате недовольно уставились на нарушителя спокойствия.  
\- Эм… Саске… я пришёл… мне нужно… - он с силой сжал непослушные губы.  
\- Боже мой, - пробормотал парень и вышел из кухни к стоящему в дверном проёме Наруто. – Ну что такое?  
\- Мне приснился другой сон. Саске… теперь я знаю правду. Я – _пират_.  
Тяжко вздохнув, он вспомнил тепло на своих губах и улыбнулся. Когда его сосед по комнате еле уклонился от не умеющего обращаться с мечом Наруто, Саске кое-что осознал.  
Ниндзя ему нравились больше. 

 

* (слово-перевёртыш из фильма «Сияние». Redrum-murder-убийство)


End file.
